Turning Page
by Elisabetta Ross
Summary: Isolda es una chica de letras que odia las mates. Un día, un apuesto pero engreído chico de ciencias se ofrece a ayudarla. Al principio ella lo odia pero... pueden los de letras llevarse bien con los de ciencias?/nada que ver con la historia original.


Cómo expresarlo con palabras? Se me hace tan difícil encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentí y lo que siento desde que te vi aquel día…

_Cerré con fuerza el libro mientras soltaba un grito de desesperación. Enterré los dedos entre mis cabellos revueltos tras horas intentando encontrarle sentido a todas aquellas incógnitas y operaciones __arigméticas__. Fruncí los labios. Por qué estúpida razón tenía que pelearme con las matemáticas varias horas al día si yo había escogido letras! Desde que a alguien se le ocurrió mezclar los números con el abecedario, había rogado durante años librarme de las matemáticas. Pero ni escogiendo letras puras lo conseguía. _

_Desde pequeña había querido dedicarme a la literatura. Siempre fui una lectora voraz, ávida de historias que me transportaban a mundos lejanos y romances que superaban cualquier adversidad en los cuales aquellas dos personas estaban juntas tanto como duraran sus vidas. Tal vez fuera por esto que jamás fui una persona sociable. Prefería vivir las historias ajenas que enfrentarme a la cruel realidad: la desilusión, que no existían los príncipes azules (ni siquiera los violetas), las burlas continuas de mis compañeros, las llamadas de atención de mis padres y de mis profesores por estar siempre en las nubes, la ansiedad que me provocaban los estudios y mi mayor pesadilla… las matemáticas. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación conseguía pasarlas curso a curso, pero mis neuronas querían hacer huelga… y no paraban de gritármelo. _

_Me puse una cazadora, cogí las llaves y aquel libro que parecía estar escrito en sánscrito y caminé hasta un parque cercano, rogando porque el aire puro aclarara un poco mis ideas._

_-__**Si entiendes el latín puedes entender esto, maldita sea!- **__me animé a mí misma en mi mente.- __**A fin de cuentas, es tan antiguo como él.**__- intenté convencerme de que podía hacerlo mientras una parte de mi mente pensaba en matar al inventor de semejante tortura._

_-Vamos a ver… __**Resuelve la siguiente ecuación trigonométrica: sen2x=senx -**__ repetí en voz baja. Cogí lápiz y papel y me dispuse a hacerlo. Tras infinitos intentos (sin exagerar) arrugué la hoja con la mano derecha y la tiré al suelo mientras me mordía la lengua para no soltar varios improperios._

_- x=k.π ,x=π/3+2.k.π y x=5π/3 +2.k.π –susurró una voz masculina detrás de mí. El vello de mi nuca se erizó y solté un grito mientras se me escapaba un puñetazo que se perdió en el aire. Escuché una risa musical. Me di la vuelta con una mirada asesina._

_-Qué?_

_-Las soluciones a tu ecuación trigonométrica.- entrecerré los ojos._

_-Te crees muy listo?- pregunté mordaz._

_-Eres de letras, verdad?- preguntó pagado de sí mismo. Me levanté ofendida._

_-Eres idiota, no? Primero, te metes en mis ejercicios y haces MI ecuación. Después, me metes un susto de muerte, como acosador que pareces ser. Y por último me insultas? Ojalá no fuera tan torpe y te hubiera borrado esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara.- Su sonrisa no se borró ni un ápice. _

_-Parecía que estabas sufriendo mucho y me entró curiosidad. Llevo esperando media hora a que la termines. Es una ecuación elemental.- Mi puño comenzó a picar. Comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de romperle la nariz a ese engreído._

_-De ciencias tenías que ser. Qué pasa? Te crees que por tener como pareja inseparable a una calculadora tienes derecho a pisotear a los de letras? O te crees más inteligente acaso? Será una ecuación elemental para ti, pero en el libro es un ejercicio rojo! Así que mueve tu trasero de aquí y vete a estudiar a qué velocidad caen las manzanas de los árboles o lo que sea que hacéis los engreídos matemáticos como tú.- Le di la espalda e intenté empezar otro ejercicio. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca._

_-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter.- rió.- Quieres que te ayude a hacer esas ecuaciones o me voy a estudiar la velocidad de las manzanas?- preguntó con sorna._

_-Haz lo que quieras, estamos en un país libre. Pero aléjate de mí, acosador._

_-Cuando tienes el examen?- preguntó haciéndome caso omiso._

_-Dentro de una semana.- me rendí y me volteé 180º. Asintió con la cabeza._

_-Tenemos tiempo. Lo primero: te enteras de algo en clase? Porque esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… -comenzó a ojear la hoja mientras fruncía el ceño._

_-Que… qué narices estás haciendo?_

_-Ayudarte. O intentarlo al menos. _

_-Y qué quieres a cambio?- pregunté desconfiada. Apartó la vista del papel arrugado y sonrió diabólicamente._

_-Tu alma.- Susurró con tono maligno. No sé qué cara tendría yo en ese momento, pero él se comenzó a reír como un loco._

_-Tú eres tonto o esnifas ácido clorhídrico?_

_-Oh, por favor, prefiero mil veces el amoníaco para esnifar. Hace que las manzanas efectúen una parábola al caer. O al menos eso es lo que veo yo cuando acabo de absorber su delicado aroma a través de mi nariz.- Contestó burlesco. Arrebaté la hoja de sus manos._

_-Mira, déjalo. Prefiero suspender que aguantar a un demente como tú._

_-Que poco aguantas las bromas.- me quitó el papel y lo volvió a ojear. Instantes después, fijó sus ojos oscuros en mí.- Ahora en serio. Solamente te pido a cambio que me ayudes con el análisis sintáctico. Puedo hacerte cualquier operación matemática sin problema y puedo formularte cualquier compuesto químico, pero la sintaxis es algo que jamás logro comprender.- me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba en su propuesta. Tomé aire y le ofrecí mi mano, esperando no tener que arrepentirme. _

_-Trato hecho. Pero te advierto que las matemáticas y yo llevamos peleándonos desde que tengo memoria.- Sonrió de nuevo. __**Qué muchacho más sonriente! No le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír?**__ Pensé._

_-Querida, cuando termine contigo, __**amarás**__ las matemáticas. O al menos les encontrarás la gracia.- prometió con tono interesante. Puse los ojos en blanco sin creerle ni un ápice. Volvió a concentrarse en mi intento de resolver el ejercicio. Minutos después, soltó un gemido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Pero qué…?_

_-Qué pasa?- interrumpí preocupada._

_-Por qué rutherfordios haces aquí el teorema de Pitágoras? –sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban. Alcé los hombros._

_-No sé. Para algo que entiendo… pues lo puse. __**Piti **__siempre lo soluciona todo.- al escuchar su risa me uní a ella, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me gustaba su risa… suave, musical y… tremendamente contagiosa y reconfortante. Dobló la hoja y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- Siéntate. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. –Con un suspiro, acaté su orden.- Por cierto, me llamo Tristán.- sonreí inconscientemente._

_-Vaya. Qué casualidad. Parece que estaba escrito que nos juntásemos… literalmente.- Me miró confundido.- Lo entenderás cuándo sepas como me llamo._

_-Me daría vuestra merced el placer de conocer su nombre?- preguntó con sorna._

_-Isolda.- Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una absoluta estupefacción. Sonreí.- Imagino por tu gesto que has oído hablar de la ópera de Richard Wagner "__**Tristán e Isolda**__." –Asintió.- Todo el mundo me miraba extrañado cuando escuchaba mi nombre. Realmente no es para nada común. Sabes de dónde procede?- negó- No se sabe con certeza su origen, pero el que con más probabilidad se baraja es el origen germánico. Se piensa que proviene de "Ishild", formado por "is", hielo, y hild "batalla". Te contaré la versión de la leyenda en el Rey Arturo: Isolda era una princesa irlandesa desposada con el rey Mark de Cornualles.__Se convirtió en la amante de su caballero__Tristán__, lo que condujo a sus muertes trágicas. Bueno, es más bien un resumen, no quiero aburrirte._

_-No, no, para nada.- Se sentó a mi lado en el césped con mirada atenta.- ¿Conoces el origen de Tristán?_

_-Jamás has buscado el origen de tu nombre?- Negó. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Si no tiene que ver con raíces cuadradas ya no te interesa, me equivoco?_

_-Pues sí, te equivocas. Simplemente no se me ocurrió. Bastante tenía con intentar pasar de las burlas de mis compañeros.- Sentí una punzada de compasión y pensé que tal vez tuviéramos algo más en común que el nombre.-_

_-Bueno, es la forma francesa del nombre pico "Drustan", un diminutivo de "Drust". La ortografía se vio alterada por la asociación con América__tristis, "tristes".__En la leyenda celta, Tristán fue enviado a Irlanda con el fin de buscar a__Isolda__, que iba a ser la esposa del rey Mark de Cornualles, como ya te conté, y acabaron con un final trágico tras haberse enamorado._

_-Espero que nosotros no tengamos un final parecido._

_-Te refieres a que nos enamoremos o a terminar trágicamente?_

_-A lo segundo._

_-Lo suponía. Respecto a lo primero, puedes estar tranquilo, jamás me enamoraría de un engreído como tú, además, eres de ciencias- dije lo último con sorna.- En cuanto a lo segundo… todos tenemos un final trágico, morir es una tragedia, a fin de cuentas. –Sus ojos me miraban de una forma diferente ahora. Avergonzada, no pude aguantarle la mirada más de un minuto. Desvié la vista hacia mi libro mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.- Em… esto… que decías acerca de las ecuaciones? _

_**Horas después…**_

_-Gracias, de veras. Jamás pensé que conseguiría hacer una ecuación trigonométrica.- agradecí mientras cerraba el libro._

_-Tienes que practicar bastante más. Intenta hacer algunas y te las corrijo el próximo día._

_-Sí, __**profe.**__- dije en tono burlón. La comisura de su labio se levantó en respuesta, dándole un aspecto… todavía más atractivo. Me levanté y tras desperezarme me dispuse a irme.- Nos vemos mañana? _

_-Claro._

_-En el mismo sitio a las… cuatro?_

_-Perfecto. _

_-Hasta mañana, Tristán.- Debía admitirlo, me encantaba su nombre. Y, muy a mi pesar, no quería separarme de aquel joven de cabello oscuro, con suaves ondas que caían hasta la altura de sus orejas, más o menos. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero su voz melodiosa me paró._

_-Isolda- llamó. Mi nombre jamás había sonado tan bien como en sus labios. Me di levemente la vuelta.-_

_-Sí?_

_-No pienso que los de letras seáis inferiores, y mucho menos después de haberte conocido. Y, por primera vez, algo además de las matemáticas, la física y la química ocupa mi mente.- Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. Pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso de repente.- Y… enamorarme de ti me resultaría, con toda probabilidad, más fácil que respirar._

* * *

_Espero que os guste :)_


End file.
